


A past no one has to know about

by Shadowsfascination



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Dorks in Love, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsfascination/pseuds/Shadowsfascination
Summary: As an adolescent, Amy got over her crush on Sonic and dedicates her attention to study archeology. She has been asked by the university to give a speech at the formal dance, concluding the national archeology congress. She brings Sonic as her date in secret because he's afraid their friends will jump to wrong conclusions if they'd find out about them going together. However, Sonic seems to enjoy this one-time date with her more than he'd like to admit.
Relationships: Amy Rose & Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, SonAmy
Kudos: 12





	A past no one has to know about

"Hurry Sonic! We're running late.”

Amy peeked around the corner of the bathroom and found her friend struggling with his tie. He groaned in frustration and unfastened it, starting to tie it up again. He'd lost count of the times he tried to make the stupid thing right and wondered why he had even agreed to this whole happening.

“C'me here.”

“No, I'm fine.”

Looking in the mirror and having drawn the image of an all dressed up version of himself with a tangled tie, he didn't even believe himself.

“Of course you are. I just don't want to be seen with you like that.”

“Very funny. Okay, help me.”

Sonic sighed, feeling not amused at all. She giggled and shook her head at him while unfastening the tangled mess. Amy sleeked it to undo it from all the wrinkles and pleats and tied it up just fine in only one attempt.

“Thank you for coming with me tonight.”

His ears twitched at the sound of her voice and suddenly the grumpiness slid away from him a little. He decided he'd suck it up and shook off the rest of his chagrined mood. This was a big night for her so he needed to be a man about this.

Amy had been taking part in a national archeology congress this week, organized by the archeology faculty of their university as an assignment for her bachelor. There had been events around the campus all week and there even was a display of the Chaos Emeralds in some fancy gallery. Knuckles had helped her with the display of the emeralds and speeches she had to do about all this archeology stuff Sonic didn't know much about. Tonight a dance would be held that indicated the conclusion of the congress and she had to perform a short lecture there. It was a formal party and Amy needed someone to go with. When she asked Sonic he hadn't known about the ballroom dancing and the 4 week practicing courses they'd have had to take. Somehow he was embarrassed about it and therefore didn't want anyone to know about them going together. Their friends would- of course- have a good laugh when they found out and definitely start thinking there was something between them when there obviously was not. No way they would _ever_ know about this.

Truth was that Sonic had surprisingly enjoyed the dancing practices and even discerned some kind of sorry feeling inside himself that it would be over after tonight.

“Of course, Ames.”

He smiled at her politely and abruptly he stepped away from her. A sudden embarrassed heat flew through his body at the dawning realization that she was all dressed up and he hadn't even noticed, not to mention compliment her.

“What?”

“I totally forgot... eh... our corsages!”

In a clumsy move he stooped to reach for a paper bag on the shelve above the sink.

_Not what I meant to say, but it wasn't a lie either. I need to shake off these nerves...Where do they come from all of the sudden anyway? Ah, whatever!_

When he rose again he bumped his head to the sink.

_The corsages, right!_

“Sonic?”

“I'm fine! Now, could you fasten these as well since we both witnessed I suck at that and we're already running late?”

They both laughed and left for the party after she attached the corsage to his jacket and he fastened hers as well around her wrist.

The evening had flown by faster than than Sonic liked, even with the speed he was used to and before they knew it the last dance was announced. Both of them had enjoyed themselves having dinner which existed from three courses of delicious food. Even though there were no chillidogs, which he was prepared to by Amy, he loved the food. Sonic didn't like all the speeches during dinner. They were too formal, stiff and on top of that completely meaningless. Just a bunch of people wanting to hear the sound of their own voice, so they would seem important. They bored him out and since he had been sitting long enough he was starting to grow impatient.

Dinner was followed by Amy's lecture and she had been nervous about it, which was totally unneeded because she gave a flawless performance. After she finished, everyone applauded an Sonic felt relieved when it was _fi-na-lly_ time to enter the dance floor.

* * *

The ballroom dancing had ended five songs ago. Some attenders of the dance were dancing on their own to the soft, subtle music's tones, not performing formal dances anymore. Others sat at the lounge-chairs on the sides of the room that surrounded the dance floor, talking and drinking. Amy and he were still dancing in the dim-lit room. His hands had unconsciously lowered to her waist now that the formality had subsided. As for her: one of her hands rested on his shoulder and the other one loosely cupped around the back of his neck.

“I'm surprised you handled this so well, you know?” she wondered out loud.

“Heh?”

“I mean, this isn't really your scene and all, but I even feel like you kind of enjoyed yourself tonight.”

“I did.”

_And not just tonight_ \- his own thoughts twitted him.

“I can't believe I won't be able to tell anyone about this!” she chuckled in amusement.

“You promised!”

Sonic hissed at her, somewhat startled at the thought she might break that promise.

"No need to rub it in."

“The only thing that'll remember us about tonight are the corsages.”

“Hey, were are they?”

Looking at her wrist and his chest there was nothing to be found and he concluded they had probably lost them. They were fragile and most of the time the flowers in them would wither as the night endured. It was common for them to break or for people to lose them, especially when performing those dances. They decided not to look for them and broke away from each other's hold when the music came to a stop. The event had officialy ended and it was time for them to head home.

"I'm gonna get your coat, Ames.”

Helping her get on her coat, he glanced at her doubtfully, now more than ever aware of how close they were and where he was touching her.

“We'll go home like we usually do” she stated when she saw his unnaturally insecureness getting the best of him.

He lifted her in his arms and took off into the distance at dazzling speed. Nearing her home, he slowed down and walked her to the door. Sonic felt his heart throb against his breastbone and hear the blood whiz in his ears. Meeting her glance, a train of thoughts thundered through his awe-struck mind. There it was again: taut nerves, an empty vocabulary, disability to speak normally, him loosing his cool and acting like a total idiot. His ears then twitched at the sound of something in the distance and in the corner of his eye he saw a familiar shape. In adrenaline driven hasty arousal he swung open the door, dashed inside, dragged Amy in with him and pushed to the door to shut with more power than intended.

“What's he doing here this late?” the blue hedgehog stammered underneath his now rasping breath.

Amy's awkward, sarcastic look let him realize once again that he acted strange tonight. He breathed out loud and got a hold of himself.

“You're acting weird. Who was that?”

"I think that was Tails.”

“Oh no, it's your best friend!”  
  
She mocked him and he rolled his eyes at her. When silence followed the tension inside him grew and peaked the moment he grew aware that of his hands on her sides. She was really close to him and he was actually holding her. Eyeing her in that dress, he cleared his throat:  
  
“I meant to tell you earlier, but you looked really pretty tonight. You actually... still do.”

Suddenly she guessed the reason behind his awkward act and all the feelings she cherished for him years ago were re-awakened inside her at that very moment. Naturally she lowered her eyelids and after the shock of the discovery of Sonic's feelings a warm smile played her lips. Of all the times her young self had dreamt about Sonic growing feelings for her, this was not one of them- after she'd finally been able to shake them off. She didn't even know if she still felt that way about him. The charming vibe of this classy evening, the exceptional characteristics of this occasion and also the amount of alcohol she'd had though made her concede with this. The pink female placed her right hand on his chest and her left around his waist, their gaze still locked. This tension between them was different from the crush she had had on him before when she was younger. A new found desire roared inside Sonic and accelerated his pulse. She titled her head and he felt her warm breath softly brush against his lips, her scent intoxicating his mind with eagerness to have all of her.

_But they were friends! She didn't have a crush on him anymore, had she?_

His twisted mind protested, logic arguing with his emotions. She decided for him, taking the lead. In a gust she pulled him closer and pressed her lips against his. And just like that she was all he could breathe, all he could feel and he was all for her.


End file.
